1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to operators for movable barriers, such as rolling shutters, retractable awnings, gates, garage doors, overhead doors and the like, and more particularly to operators which can determine the absolute position of the barrier at all times, including after a power outage and subsequent manual relocation of the barrier.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the problems which must be addressed in designing and engineering operators for movable barriers is the provision of barrier position detection. Most electronic positioning systems used in barrier operators keep track of the barrier's position by incrementing a position counter during one direction of travel and decrementing the position counter during the opposite direction of travel. This can cause errors if there are missed pulses or extraneous pulses during travel (such as from slippage of the barrier or motor).
Some barrier position detection systems employ a pass point. The pass point corresponds to a fixed location on the barrier, so that whenever the barrier moves past the pass point, the position detector is normalized or calibrated. By normalizing or zeroing out the position detector (or counter), the effects of missed pulses or slippage are eliminated. Some systems employ multiple pass points which provide further error removal capability. The pass point is a good solution in most situations, such as for garage door operators, which seldom move manually.
A more significant problem can occur in motorized awnings or rolling shutters. The rolling shutter assembly is frequently installed in a housing which is built into a wall. If power goes out on a rolling shutter system, the user will frequently move the rolling shutter manually to either open or close it. The power is off, but the gears of the positioning system move without power applied to assure manual override of an electric system for the purpose of power failures. Some users may also decide for convenience to move the shutter manually. When power returns, if the rolling shutter has been manually moved past all pass points, the operator, not encountering the pass point reference, may cause the rolling shutter to continue to move completely into the housing necessitating removal of the shutter from the housing. Removal of the rolling shutter from the housing frequently means removing a portion of an interior wall.
There is a need for a movable barrier operator with a position indicating system that provides the absolute position of the barrier, even after power outages or after the barrier has been moved manually. There is a need for a movable barrier operator which can unambiguously determine the position of the barrier after power is applied. There is a need for a movable barrier operator which can unambiguously determine the position of the barrier regardless of direction of travel.